godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
S.H. MonsterArts/2017 releases
Godzilla feat. EVA-01 Godzilla feat. EVA-01 was announced on May 19, 2016, as part of Toho and Gainax's "Godzilla vs. Evangelion" merchandise collaboration. It is a repaint of the Adult Godzilla Junior figure with an Evangelion Unit-01 themed paint scheme as well.S.H.MonsterArts ｺﾞｼﾞﾗ feat.EVA-01 On July 7, it was revealed that the figure would not have an official North American release. It was also revealed that it would have limited stock, and preorders from Japanese exclusive sites would be the only way to obtain it. It was eventually released in 2017. Geva-hires-1.jpg Godzilla EVA-01 Edition.jpg Geva-hires-3.jpg Geva-hires-4.jpg Geva-hires-5.jpg Geva-hires-6.jpg Bnr SHM GodzillaEVA-01 600x341.jpg EVA-Godzilla-004.jpg Godzilla (1989) - Kou Kyou Kyoku version Godzilla (1989) is the launch figure of the Light Sound Songs line, first announced on May 23, 2016. As it's a part of the Light Sound Songs line, it features light up dorsal fins and mouth, and can roar. It can also play Godzilla's theme from Godzilla vs. Biollante. G89-hires-1.jpg G89-hires-2.jpg G89-hires-3.jpg G89-hires-4.jpg G89-hires-5.jpg G89-hires-6.jpg G89-hires-7.jpg G89-hires-8.jpg G89-hires-9.jpg G89-hires-10.jpg G89-hires-11.jpg Godzilla (1995) (Ultimate Burning Version) The Ultimate Burning Godzilla was announced on July 9, 2016, and launched December, 2016 in Japan and in January, 2017 in North America. It is a retool of the Godzilla (1995) figure, featuring a new paint job, interchangeable hands, and four steam effect parts.Upcoming Releases - S.H. MonsterArts: The Articulation Series Ubg95-hires-1.jpg Ubg95-hires-2.jpg Ubg95-hires-3.jpg Ubg95-hires-4.jpg Ubg95-hires-5.jpg Ubg95-hires-6.jpg Ubg95-hires-7.jpg Ubg95-hires-8.jpg Destoroyah (Special Color Version) This recolor of the Destoroyah figure was announced on September 7, 2016, and was launched in March, 2017. It will include several Maser Cannon accessories.S.H. MonsterArts Destoroyah Special Color Ver. - Premium Bandai Destscv-hires-1.jpg Destscv-hires-2.jpg Destscv-hires-3.jpg Destscv-hires-4.jpg Destscv-hires-5.jpg Destscv-hires-6.jpg Destscv-hires-7.jpg Super Mechagodzilla This retool of the UX-02-93 Mechagodzilla was released in April, 2017. It contains the previously web exclusive Garuda accessory pack and a special stand for display. Smg-hires-1.jpg Smg-hires-2.jpg Smg-hires-3.jpg Smg-hires-4.jpg Smg-hires-5.jpg Smg-hires-6.jpg Smg-hires-7.jpg Smg-hires-8.jpg Godzilla (2016) Second and Third Forms The S.H. MonsterArts figures for Shin Godzilla's second and third forms in Shin Godzilla were released as a Tamashii Webshop exclusive. The 2nd form stands 50mm tall while the 3rd form stands 130mm tall, and were released in May, 2017. SH MonsterArts - Shin Godzilla - Advertisements.jpg|Figure advertisements SH MonsterArts - Shin Godzilla - Prototypes.jpg|Prototypes of the figures Godzilla (2016) - Second form - 00001.jpg|Second form Godzilla (2016) - Second form - 00002.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Second form - 00003.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Third form - 00001.jpg|Third form Godzilla (2016) - Third form - 00002.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Third form - 00003.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Third form - 00004.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Three forms - 00001.jpg|All forms, side by side for comparison. Godzilla (2016) Ver. The Awakening version of S.H. MonsterArts' Shin Godzilla figure features a new paintjob inspired by the iconic monster's summoning of its atomic breath, with translucent lavender scutes over the creature's normally red, glowing body parts. Also featured are swappable heads: one for regular looking jaws and the other for split jaws, on top of two tail pieces, with one featuring a more closed state, and the other having its jaw-like formation being opened slightly for when it fires its atomic ray. This figure's release date was July, 2017. Godzilla (2016) - Awakening version - 00001.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Awakening version - 00002.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Awakening version - 00003.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Awakening version - 00004.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Awakening version - 00005.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Awakening version - 00006.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Awakening version - 00007.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Awakening version - 00008.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Awakening version - 00009.jpg Godzilla (2016) - Awakening version - 00010.jpg Godzilla (2016) Store Limited Ver. The Godzilla Store Limited Version of the Godzilla (2016) figure is based off of the design's maquette, being a slate beige in coloration. This figure acts much like its original mold, only bearing a differing color scheme. The figure's release date was October, 2017. It is both a Japanese and Godzilla Store exclusive. Shin-mc-hires-1.jpg Shin-mc-hires-2.jpg Shin-mc-hires-3.jpg Shin-mc-hires-4.jpg Shin-mc-hires-5.jpg Godzilla (2016) 2nd & 3rd Forms Store Limited Ver. The Godzilla Store Limited Version of the Godzilla (2016) 2nd and 3rd form figures are based off of the fourth form's design's maquette, being a slate beige in coloration. These figures acts much like their original mold, only bearing a differing color scheme. These figure's release date was October, 2017. They are both a Japanese and Godzilla Store exclusive. Shinab-mc-hires-1.jpg Shinab-mc-hires-2.jpg Shinab-mc-hires-3.jpg Shinab-mc-hires-4.jpg Shinab-mc-hires-5.jpg Shinab-mc-hires-6.jpg Shinab-mc-hires-7.jpg Mothra & Larva (Special Color Version) A Special Color Version of the 2014 Mothra and Larva releases was revealed in the Spring of 2017. The figures come with two antennae beams, and a stand for the adult form of Mothra, meant for display. The release date for the figures were September, 2017. Mmlarva-hires-1.jpg Mmlarva-hires-2.jpg Mmlarva-hires-3.jpg Mmlarva-hires-4.jpg Mmlarva-hires-5.jpg Mmlarva-hires-6.jpg Mmlarva-hires-7.jpg Mmlarva-hires-8.jpg Mmlarva-hires-9.jpg Godzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Version) This Godzilla figured was based off of a preliminary poster design for the film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. It features a slightly different paint job for its basic skin, being yellowish-green in tone, with transclearant dorsal spines, emulating the look of Godzilla's atomic breath charging. This figure was a website-exclusive, retailed for $74.99 approximately, and was launched on September 22, 2017 for Japanese buyers, and in October, 2017 for North American buyers. Godzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Version) - 00001.jpg Godzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Version) - 00002.jpg Godzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Version) - 00003.jpg Godzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Version) - 00004.jpg Godzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Version) - 00005.jpg Godzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Version) - 00006.jpg Godzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Version) - 00007.jpg Godzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Version) - 00008.jpg Godzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Version) - 00009.jpg Godzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Version) - 00010.jpg Chogokin Tamashii MIX Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) This incarnation of the famous Mechagodzilla is based off of a preliminary design featured on a poster for Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. The figure consists of thee segments that can transform independently of one another, or be merged together, ala a Transfomers-like combiner, to form the figure's true form. It is a website exclusive figure, and retails for a solid $174.99 MSRP. The figure released in September of 2017 for Japan, and one month later in October for the United States. Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00001.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00002.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00003.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00004.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00005.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00006.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00007.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00008.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00009.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00010.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00011.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00012.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00013.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00014.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00015.jpg Mechagodzilla (Noriyoshi Ohrai Poster Ver.) - 00016.jpg Godzilla Junior (Special Color Version) This is a special color edition of the previously released Godzilla Junior figure. It follows in the same footsteps as other Special Color Versions, including some new paint apps, and a heat ray effect. The figure's MSRP was $58, and it was a website-exclusive figure. It was released in November, 2017. Godzilla Junior (SCV) - 00001.jpg Godzilla Junior (SCV) - 00002.jpg Godzilla Junior (SCV) - 00003.jpg Godzilla Junior (SCV) - 00004.jpg Godzilla Junior (SCV) - 00005.jpg Godzilla Junior (SCV) - 00006.jpg Godzilla (2017) A figure for the design of the 2017 incarnation of Godzilla was unveiled around the end of summer of 2017. The figure is basic and does not come with any accessories. This figure was released in December, 2017. Godzilla Monster Planet - MonsterArts Figure Announcement - 00001.jpg|A set of announcements for the figure. Godzilla Monster Planet - MonsterArts Figure Announcement - 00002.jpg Godzilla Monster Planet - MonsterArts Figure Announcement - 00003.jpg Godzilla (PotM) - MonsterArts figure - 00001.jpg Godzilla (PotM) - MonsterArts figure - 00002.jpg Godzilla (PotM) - MonsterArts figure - 00003.jpg Godzilla (PotM) - MonsterArts figure - 00004.jpg Godzilla (PotM) - MonsterArts figure - 00005.jpg References Category:MonsterArts